Theo's Misjudgment
by Masochistic Duelist
Summary: Theo didn't tell anyone what was happening to him, and then it was tool late for him to tell them. Alph didn't take the news very well. Warning: Spanking


**Yup, another idea. Thus another story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Warning: Spanking. Don't like that? Don't read this.**

**Theo's Misjudgment**

Theo woke up in the middle of the night, his arm pulsing in painful throbs. He could feel himself sweating, and a yell of pain escaped his lips. Tears were filling his eyes, and that's when he saw Saki.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking at him with worry. Earlier that day, he had been hit by an ancient rune cast by the Witch of Immolation, Vanessa. He had protected his brother, Alph, but in doing so he got hit.

"I'm fine." He said in a small voice. His arm still hurt a bit, but it was dying down to the point that it was only a dull pain.

"I'll go get the others…" She started to say, but she was cut off.

"No! Please, Saki, I'm fine. Don't bother the others. I don't want them to worry." He said to her. They were traveling in a group with Alph, Cecille, Leon, and Niccoli, and they all worried about him the most because he was the youngest.

"If that is what you want." She said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay, Saki. See you in the morning." He said, falling back to sleep quickly.

That morning, once everyone had woken up and had had something to eat, they continued on their journey to find and destroy witches and monsters. When they arrived at the new town, they found that the people there weren't very friendly. They were rude to the newcomers, but the group that went by the name of Fatal Hounds didn't mind too much.

After only having been there for a short time, the group heard a terrified scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH! MONSTER!"

"Come on, let's go check it out!" Alph called, taking charge of the situation. The group followed their leader and they found a group of citizens surrounded by different beasts. The beasts looked like they were about to attack.

"Looks like work came to us." Leon muttered as they all went into battle mode. They led the beasts away from the frightened citizens and started to attack the monsters. It was a difficult battle, but they eventually won, defeating all the monsters in close range to them. Cecille, a priestess and skilled healer healed those that were hurt as the citizens came over to them.

"Thank you so much! You saved our lives." A woman said as she hugged a small child in her arms. Her voice was filled with great relief.

"Yeah, we really appreciate…" A man said, but then his eyes trailed to something that caught his attention. "M-monster!" He yelled, pointing to something on one of the members of the Fatal Hounds.

Theo looked down at his arm in shock at the accusation, but when he saw his arm, he tried to hide it under his clothing.

"Theo, what's on you're arm?" Alph asked, trying to see what the flash of green he had seen on his brother was.

"D-don't look." Theo stuttered, trying to hide it more. Alph went to him and grabbed his arm, showing something that looked more like the arm of a dragon than the arm of a human boy.

More people started to call out monster, as fear spread through the crowd once again. "Go away!" One woman cried out at them.

"We don't want monsters in our town!" Another man yelled.

"Scram! Get out of here!" Yet more people began to yell at them, and they were chased out by the townsfolk.

When they finally felt they were a safe distance away, Alph finally spoke to his brother. "Theo, why did you hide this from me? How long has this been happening?" He asked, pointing to his deformed arm.

"This happened after Vanessa cast that spell. But I didn't want you to worry…" He trailed off, tears falling from his eyes.

"You idiot!" Alph yelled, slapping Theo right across the face. Everyone froze, not knowing what just came over Alph. He never hit Theo.

"B-brother!" Theo exclaimed, his tears stopping with the shock as a light red mark appeared on his face.

"Come with me. I have to talk to you alone." Alph said, grabbing Theo's normal arm roughly as he dragged him over behind a giant boulder that could separate them from their friends. Alph knelt down on one knee, holding the other up straight, still holding on to Theo's arm during all of this. He then pulled Theo down over his knee, lifting up his top covering and pulling down his pants and underwear.

"Big brother…" Theo whimpered, saying nothing more through his tears. He hadn't meant to hurt his older brother, but he had anyways and now he knew he was going to pay for it. But he felt that it was what he deserved…

Alph didn't waste any time starting to spank his brother's now bare bottom. He smacked it hard, but he didn't know if he was spanking him out of anger or worry. He knew he felt both strongly, but he couldn't tell if the anger was directed at Theo or himself, for not having noticed.

The others were not far away, and once the spanking had begun, they could all hear every spank and every cry that followed from Theo. None of them knew what to do, but Saki decided very quickly that that was enough. She went over to Alph and Theo.

When she got to the other side of the rock, she could see Theo's now light pink behind, and before Alph could smack him again, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him in his tracks. He looked back at her, and then he lowered his head.

"That's enough, Alph. Theo, put your clothes back on right." Saki instructed, waiting until he was done, his face horribly tear stained. After he had finished, she started talking to Alph, saying, "Theo was dealing with the pain of this all by himself. He didn't want to worry you. And what do you do? You hit him, and then you punish him for it." Alph looked down in shame, as he was still sitting on the ground.

"He should have told me. I'm his older brother. How can I protect him when I don't even know what's going on with him?" He asked her, showing he was worried about him more so than being angry.

"I'm not saying he was right to not tell you, but you reacted badly to it. You're supposed to be our leader, but you don't seem to be handling that well." She said, being straight with how she felt instead of beating around the bush.

"Y-you're right." Alph said. He went to Theo and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry, Theo. I shouldn't have hurt you."

"No, I'm sorry." Theo said, hugging him back, his tears having stopped. "I should have told you."

"Alright, let's go find that Witch of Immolation and make her take her spell off you!" Alph said, and they all continued on their journey.

**There you have it. I always thought this would have been an appropriate time for this in the game. Please review and flames will be ignored.**

**Masochistic Duelist**


End file.
